Even the best plans fall through
by Chitose Kagero
Summary: ...but better ones can arise. Noel plans a nice evening for him and Hope, but it doesn't go as planned. Oneshot, rated M for suggestive themes and yaoi! Read and Review!


Things always seem to look better on paper than when he tried to attempt them sometimes. He figured, it's our first night since the whole issue arose, let's go dancing. It'll be fun, just like last time…

…Oh how wrong he would be.

Goddess wasn't willing to give him a break tonight. He had come to Hope's apartment all dressed up in a suit, that he picked out mind you, to surprise his lover. Hope was naturally excited [He loved the hunter all dressed up for him] and got all ready without a hitch, and the two were out the door happily. then everything went downhill from then on. A third of the way to their destination, it started to pour, leading to the pair to resort to getting soaked down to their undergarments, because they would be late for their reservations. This was more than doable, because they both ended up laughing as they ran, enjoying it more than a sweet quiet walk, hand and hand. Maybe this could still be a good night for the two of them.

Then the dancing started, and everything went to hell.

Noel hunted anf fought with pure grace, and it was often thought to be a thing of pure beauty. He could run and walk, and it was perfect. Dancing on the other hand, it made him look like a drunk behemoth with a limp. He was just do embarrassed by his own stupidity, that he'd ran back to their seats after the very first song. He sighed sadly, hiding his head in shame from the other, before being tapped lightly on the shoulder.

"Noel, why are you so upset my love…?" Hope asked quietly, running his fingers through the other man's chocolate locks, a bit concerned with as to why he was so…Down in the dumps so to speak. Hope was having the time of his life, but Noel seemed to feel otherwise. Had he said something wrong possibly…? He had a bad habit of doing such things to him. "Is there something that I did wrong to you beca-" He was cut off by a tanned finger being pressed to his lips, instantly silencing his unneeded apologies.

"You have done nothing at all my love. I've just been messing up everything I planned." He sighed, bowing his head in shame he thought he deserved. Hope simple shook his head, laughing softly. It sounded perfect to Noel, like wind chimes tinkling together in the warm spring breeze.

"Silly, I've been having a lot of fun tonight. Even with your little slip up back there…It makes everything seem much more…you really." He smiled brightly, before kissing Noel's large hand. the hunter merely flushed, looking redder than the petals of a triffid in the Yaschas Massif. He pulled his hand away slowly, scratching his head, not knowing what in the goddess' name to say. Hope had done something never even thought of before…He left the usually talkative hunter at a loss for words. and at that he stood for the majority of the night, through the much more eloquent rounds of dancing, and through dinner, and all way back to the apartment. It was strange…And a bit infuriating in the director's eyes. He loved to hear the other talk idly for hours, even if he spewed nonsense, it was always a pleasure just to hear the other's husky voice…Especially so during other acts…His head drifted off into flashbacks of the last time…It had been so long actually. Nearly two months. He was in the mood after such a long and slow night of them together…He already knew the other wasn't going to in his red faced state…Maybe he'd have to initiate the act for once…And on that he didn't mind one single bit.

The director walked into the small bedroom in which he and the hunter shared, pulling off his jacket, and undoing his tie, turning his gaze to the hunter, she flushed slightly, reading a book, rather intently, not even noticing the other's approach to him. _Perfect, _Hope had to think himself, because the hunter was still fully dressed, minus his jacket and dress shoes. He silently crawled onto the bed, before knocking the large leather bound volume regarding the history of the Academy out of the hunter's hand, and straddling his hips as he sat on top of him. a devious smirk came across his pale features, a familiar glint of lust in his jade eyes. The hunter just felt himself red once again, a lump forming in his throat. He already knew what was coming…And it was probably him.

"Hey H-h-ope what's up…Why're ya giving me that look, it's the same one you gave me in your office a couple weeks ago you know…" He laughed nervously, skin developing a sheen, form the sweat that formed on his brow. "…You w-w-ant t-t-a…" His only reassurance was the grin that spread wider on the other's face, and the rough kiss upon his lips. He whimpered, still not used to such acts being done to him…He was used to a one man type of pleasure. And Hope was a little more…Rough compared to how he handled himself back then. He closed his eyes, letting himself submit to the other's wants, still not used to how he carried out making love. He felt a harsh bite upon his lower lip, making him gasp in a mixture of pain and surprise, leaving his mouth wide open for the other to properly assault. He made his way into the hunter's moist cavern, tongue running across every millimeter, memorizing the taste, the feel of it, and the sound of Noel under him, whimpering and moaning already…He had to laugh inwardly at how easily undone the hunter was by him. It was…adorable in his eyes. He didn't dare to say that to his face though, his pride was something he took very seriously…He wouldn't dare bruise the hunter's already cracked one. He pulled away from the other, parting from their kiss, with a quiet disheartened groan from the larger man beneath him.

"I-i-s that all…?" He asked rather pathetically, already feeling quiet aroused from the little kiss. The other was a tease to say the least. He hoped he didn't feel him up against his thighs…He'd tease him, just like last time. The other just gave a curt smile, which in turn was wholly unreadable to the hunter. He was such a bad reader of people…It would be his downfall on of these days.

"I don't know Noel," He spoke softly, pulling him up by the tie, hovering his lips over the hunter's own. "…Is that what you want…? I can't read minds you know. You need to tell me what you need…" He purred, knee rubbing up against the other's already raised member, granting a cacophony of moans and 'Hopes' from the other, with just a smirk that grew wider by the second. "Noel…you don't seem to be making much sense here…You've got to speak up love." He looked into the other's eyes, which seemed to be rolling back in pleasure.

"Hope please…Oh goddess…" Was all the brunet managed to get out, before being incoherent once again.

"Good enough I guess." He shrugged, dropping the other back on his back, undo the tie, before throwing it elsewhere to be found in the morning. He slowly unbuttoned the white shirt, button by button, watching as more and more of the hunter's tan and scarred chest was exposed. He threw the shirt to join it's other friendly garment, before running his fingernails down the length of the hunter's abdomen, making him arch upward at the touch. He sighed, wanting to get to the better part much more quickly than usual. As much as playing with Noel was a fun game…He had needs that required attention, immediately if not sooner. He looked back down at the other, whose eyes where lightly closed, and breathing soft and even. "Are you alive in there Noel…? I haven't worn you out just yet have I…?" He question was answered easily, when he felt warm hands go up his shirt, with azure orbs staring into his own, he sighed contently. Noel worked off the shirt from the bottom upward, before sliding it off of Hope's pale and slender shoulders. His hands drifted from them, down to the belts that held the second to last piece of clothing between the two of them and complete and utter pleasure. He tore at the two sloppily, fumbling with the buckles. He could hear the other stifling a small chuckle. "Do you require assistance Noel? You seem to be have some trouble…" He tired not to laugh at the other's clumsy attempts, but he couldn't help it. He was adorable when he was frustrated and flushed with lust. He helped the other along, sliding them off with ease, while the other grunted. He got off the other, pulling his pants off, and throwing them elsewhere once again, before doing the same unto the hunter. His hand slid down to the waistband of his boxers, Noel making quiet whimpers once again, before he spoke for the first time.

"How much longer…? I feel like I'm gonna burst…and you're a tease." He turned his head to look the other straight in the eye, a little frustrated. He got up on his elbows, before pressing his lips against the other's softly, fingers starting to tangle in silver locks. Hope's hands ripped at the thin cloth surrounding the hunter's hips, throwing them away with the rest of his former outfit. Pale fingers wrapped around Noel's member, making him twitch with pleasure and anticipation. Hope pushed him back into the covers, still kissing him, as he played with him roughly, feeling his own arousal grow, pushing against the satin fabric of his underwear. He leaned down further, lips hovering above Noel's ears.

"On your stomach Kreiss." He purred, letting go of the other, feeling him shift softly under his small amount of weight. He pressed himself up against the hunter's back, fingers caressing his soft, pink lips. He tapped against them, waiting to be given entrance to the hunter's moist cavern. Noel parted his lips softly, letting the pale digits run against his tongue, covering them in his saliva. Hope quickly pulled them away once they were coated, much to the hunter's dismay. Hope smirked, slowly pressing a wet finger into his entrance, watching as the other suppressed a sound, what he couldn't determine at the time. And in came a second, and then finally a third. He stretched his fingers inside the other, until he was satisfied, and the other was getting horribly impatient. He pulled off his own underwear, revealing his own throbbing length. He positioned himself up against Noel's entrance, before thrusting himself into the other, a stifled moan coming his own lips. The other was like heaven…Much more than anyone else Hope had before. He stopped for a moment, trying to gather his bearings, but being interrupted by the other rolling up his hips to gain more friction. "You're rather impatient you know…" He sighed, shaking his head.

"Only because of the fact of the matter you're so damn slow." He grumbled, twisting his head to face the other, green meeting with blue. "Are you tired…? Or have you lost your tou-" He was quieted by the other grabbing him once more, regretting egging him on…He wasn't' gonna walk properly. Again. He huffed, letting the other take control once again, as he hid in the pillow, muffling his moans. "Hope…" The other smirked, grabbing the other by his chocolate locks to hear the other's request much more properly.

"Yes my love…?" He was still going at it while speaking, so Noel had a hard time trying to say what he meant to at first.

"I-i-I'm close…" Was all he managed to get out, before falling down into the sheets in defeat as he hit his limit. He felt like he was gonna pass out. and Hope wasn't even remotely done yet…He didn't know how to feel about such a situation. But it was easily resolved in one swift motion as the other came down with him as well. they both sighed contently, before Hope spoke again.

"That was wonderful…Do you agreed Noel?" He played with the other's strands, wondering if he'd been too rough with him. He was still much too new to the whole sex thing…

"Yes, it truly was…but, can we just sleep now? I'm exhausted…" He smiled. Hope merely nodded, pulling himself out of the other, and pulling the blanket off of the bed and covering the both of them, before curling up against the other and falling asleep after the hunter did.


End file.
